


don't forget about me

by reignsftambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cassamore - Freeform, Enzo and Cass, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This may give you feels, cass is there for him, enzo feels alone, enzo is heartbroken, like a good boyfriend, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignsftambrose/pseuds/reignsftambrose
Summary: Enzo is afraid of being forgotten, Cass is there to assure him that won't happen.





	don't forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sad that my babies are breaking up, this is my way of coping. :(

Enzo sulked his way backstage. He didn't have any words for how he was feeling, he was overwhelmed. He was hurt, and he felt sick. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he also felt numb. He's always dreaded this day, the day that Enzo and Big Cass would be no more. Well, their characters at least, but it still hurt all the same. 

He made his way into the locker room, sniffling. He had to force himself to even take steps, no, he had to drag himself. He had no energy anymore. He felt broke, he was nothing without Cass. It may seem stupid, but to Enzo, it was nowhere near. He had every right to be destroyed right now, he and Cass have been through everything with each other, from start and now the end. He hates knowing that this isn't a dream, that this is how it has to be. He wishes pinching himself was the solution, but nothing is right now. Cass is the solution, really, but Enzo doesn't know where the big man is right now. 

Probably getting congratulations from everyone in the building, maybe having a few drinks with someone who isn't Enzo. He could be telling some friends that it wasn't an act at all, that everything that came out of his mouth tonight was realer than 'the realest guys in the room', though Enzo supposes he can't use that phrase anymore. He was all alone. It just didn't sit well with him. 

He knows he and Cass had no power over tonight, but Enzo still felt betrayed, he couldn't help but repeat in his head the hate laced words that had come from his teammate. It was all too much, and Enzo could feel it all crashing down on him, so he sobbed as he got pushed under further and further. He kicked and he screamed and he cried. 

He was too busy having his breakdown that he hadn't noticed two big arms wrap around his frame and pull him in. He instantly fell against a chest, one that he knows all too well. One that he would fall asleep on every night as he counted each thump of a golden heart. One that he would press sweet kisses on after a hard match. One that belongs to his everything, Colin Cassady. 

Enzo wonders if this is the last time he'll ever feel the touch of his boyfriend. 

"Shh, shh, I've got ya, everythin' is okay, Zo." Cass assures in a hushed voice, and Enzo believed him, even if only for a split second. Then his fears came attacking him once again. 

"No, no, no! S'not okay, Cass. Nothin' bout this is even in the slightest, okay." Enzo sobbed, he could feel his heart shattering even more by every breath he took. He hates this, he hates knowing that everything is falling apart. 

He hates knowing that he'll be forgotten. 

"Zo, look at me, c'mon." Cass spoke softly, it sounded like he wasn't speaking at all compared to the knife stabbing pain of him shouting in the ring just moments ago. 

Enzo slowly felt Cass' pointer and middle finger lifting his chin up, and he saw the flash of guilt in his favorite blue eyes. Enzo knew he looked a mess right now, he probably will for quite a while until he manages to get over this. 

"I'm still right here, always gonna be right here. Not goin' nowhere, it's always been Enzo and Big Cass, hm?" Cass explained, raising an eyebrow. Enzo slowly nodded, Cass wiped a tear that escaped from Enzo's eye and was slowly traveling down to his chin. "That's how it's gon' stay, maybe not our characters, but us? Enzo and Cass? We're tight, and we can make it." 

Enzo broke down again, and Cass pulled him in, holding the back of his head and kissing the top of it, he whispered sweet nothings and words of reassurance. Enzo just couldn't forget one thing that has always bothered him since the beginning, and now more than ever. It's screaming at him in his mind and he feels it creeping into his bones and taking over. He needs to get it out. 

"You-You'll forget bout me." Enzo muttered into his boyfriend's chest, not brave enough to speak up. He doesn't want to admit to himself that he'll lose the one thing that matters most to him. 

"That's what you're scared of?" Cass asked, his heart breaking. He could never forget about his Enzo. The Enzo that drives him crazy with his rants, his jokes and his absolutely nonsense dance moves. The Enzo that can't sleep unless Cass is right there next to him, and Enzo knows that he's not leaving. The Enzo that he loves, and always will. 

"I know ya will. It's jus' a matter of time, Cass. Admit it, what ya said out there was true. The part where ya said no one likes me. I know m'annoying. I'd be nothin' without ya, Cass.." Enzo's voice trailed off at the end. He took a deep, shaky breath and continued anyhow. "M'also weak, an' stupid, too loud. You could do so much without me, I know ya gon' do great out there, big guy. I jus' wish..I could do the same, right by your side." 

That hit Cass hard, "Zo, course ya gon' be doin the same right by my side! I don' want it any other way. You and I are in for the long run, sure it'll be a bit different schedule wise, but not us. We won't change at all. We're still the same, we're still Enzo and Cass. You ain't got nothin' to worry about, I couldn't forget about you even if I tried. M'gonna marry you one day, Zo." Cass whispered the last part as if it was a secret. 

Enzo smiled, and god, did Cass fall in love all over again. 

"Promise?" Enzo asked, wrapping his arms around Cass' neck and standing on his tip toes to reach his lips. 

"I promise, Zo. Now, wipe ya tears. We ain't fit for this sappy shit." Cass joked, and Enzo laughed, finally pressing his lips where they belong, to his boyfriend's. 

And Cass kept his promise.


End file.
